


Cougar Baby Love

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, albusscorpius500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has some bad news to tell, which can break Scorpius' spirit forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cougar Baby Love

“What on earth is the matter with you?” Scorpius exclaimed, while impudently scratching his privates through his boxers. Albus sat at the table, his head resting on his hands. “Never say I didn’t warn you.”

“Oh, shut up,” Albus huffed, grimacing as he emptied his glass with Hangover Potion. “That’s the _least_ of my problems.”

“What do you mean?” Scorpius asked, taking a seat next to his husband. “Is there something I should know?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

“I cheated on you,” Albus mumbled, anxiously avoiding Scorpius’ piercing stare. “I didn’t mean to, but it happened.”

“You fucking bastard!” Scorpius shrieked, tears of anger appearing in his eyes. “Who was it?”

“Romilda Vane,” Albus sighed as another painfully jolt raced through his sore head. “I fucked a woman for the first time, and I fucking liked it.”

“Vane?” Scorpius huffed. “That cunting cougar who nearly fucked anyone with a cock? I thought you had some taste, Potter!”

“Your anger nearly rivals the anger you displayed last night,” Albus said, looking his husband in the eye. “Merlin, the way you treated her.  I have never seen that much blood in my entire life.”

“W-what?” Scorpius exclaimed. “I-I don’t understand.”

“You killed her,” Albus wailed. “You killed her, and you clearly enjoyed doing it.”

“I-I did not!” Scorpius retorted, fear running through his veins. “P-please no...”

“But that’s not all,” Albus said, patting his husband’s arm.

“Circe’s soaked beaver...,” Scorpius said, his knees shaking uncontrollably.

“I had a dream last night,” Albus said, smirking. “I fucked a woman,  my husband butchered a cougar and you know what my _real_ problem is?”

“N-no?” Scorpius replied, still in shock.

“After all that, I’m afraid _Albus junior_ will never _rise_ again,” Albus chuckled, as he pointed towards his privates. “Could you please help me?”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Scorpius huffed, finally realising the truth. “Only because you wanted to shag? Why didn’t you just _ask_?”

“What’s the fun in that?” Albus said, laughing out loud.

Scorpius opened his mouth, a tantrum rising in his gut, but his husband quickly dropped to his knees, pulled down his lover’s boxers and swallowed his hardening cock.  Scorpius spoke no more.


End file.
